


【wenrene】籠中鳥

by Alvin_022



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_022/pseuds/Alvin_022





	【wenrene】籠中鳥

面容姣好的女子赤著脚在深夜的废弃工厂里狂奔，地上的砂石刺痛她的脚底板，她紧咬著牙，不敢停下脚步，夜风吹起她的发梢，后头的脚步声不绝於耳，她紧握着拳头，连回头望一眼的勇气都没有。

跑过转角时不小心踩到散落在地上的铁杆，脚底一滑，整个人狠狠的摔了一跤，脸颊和下巴都蹭上了沙子，她双手撑着地板想起身，手却抖的不行，既是体力透支、也是打从心底的恐惧。

后方追着她的人喘著粗气，把半撑起身子的她重新压回地面，「X的，总算是追到妳了，妳这个小王八蛋还挺会跑的……」男子抓着她不停颤抖的肩膀硬是把她翻了过来，整个人跨坐在她身上，沉重的体重压的女子喘不过气。

她眼眶泛红，发自内心的恐惧凝成眼底的泪，像断了线的珍珠不停向外溢出，可男人一点没有怜香惜玉，反倒粗暴的扯开那件沾满泥沙的衬衫，钮扣四散各处，女子双手使劲的抵著男人的肩头却无济於事，反而让猥琐的男子更加兴奋，色瞇瞇的盯着她粉红色的内衣猛瞧。

就在他準备扯开内衣的当下，后方突然传来球棒划过地面的声响，女子愣了愣，只见银白色的球棒从男子的右方挥了过来，重重的打在他头骨上，还能听见骨头裂开的清脆声响。

男子朝左边倾倒，整个耳朵满是鲜血，他摀著耳瞪大了双眼，冷汗布满他整张脸。

短发女子甩了甩发，游刃有余的朝着男子走去，她居高临下的看着男人，接着高举手中的武器、用尽全身力气般垂直而下。

一下、两下、三下、四下……

画面太过於血腥，长发女子只能別过头尽量不去看，但那每一下、仿佛厨房里妈妈敲打肉块的声音还是传进了她的耳里，她脑子里还是一片混乱，以至於也忘记要逃跑。

先是看了一眼头几乎被自己打成肉醬的尸体，又看了看手中扭曲变形的球棒，好像这样都不足以洩愤般，短发女子甩了甩发麻的手，手中的武器换了个方向，转往男子的下半身。

「肮脏、的、东西！」看着上下都血肉模糊认不出原本模样的惨况，女子才终于把铝棒扔到一旁，从男子衬衫的口袋摸出个小东西，扔在地上用靴子踩碎后，抽出口袋里的手帕擦手。

她把目光转回还惊魂未定的女人身上，盯着衣不蔽体的可怜虫好一阵子后，居然开始脱起身上的外套－－

狼狈不堪的女人自嘲般的笑了，还以为对方是拯救她脱离苦海的圣人，殊不知只是换了个对象、自己的下场依旧可悲，几乎是放弃了的闭上眼睛。

几秒钟过去，却没有她意想中的被糟蹋，夹带着薰衣草香味的外套被扔到了她身上，还带着那人温暖的体温。

「穿上吧，这世界没资格窥探妳的美好。」她睁开眼，短发女人的侧脸被月光照亮，勾勒出优越的鼻樑与下颚线。「我叫孙胜完，妳呢？」

「……裴柱现。」她这么回答。

孙胜完向她伸出了手，手修长而纤细，指甲也修剪的整齐，「那要和我走吗？」

孙胜完的声音听起来像汪洋大海中蛊惑著船员们的塞壬那样的绝美而动听，而自己就像溺水的人紧抓浮木一般，朝着她的方向不停靠近。

於是裴柱现抬起手，覆上孙胜完作著邀请而向上的手心。

「好。」

……

孙胜完带她去的地方距离市区有点距离，郊区的房屋都相隔甚远，最近的住家在十分钟车程外，她坐在后座，隔着玻璃看时还以为开进了某座公园，殊不知只是別墅的前院，欧式巴洛克建筑的別墅像座城堡，黑色的加长礼车停在大门前，漆成纯白的大门镶著金框显得气派又优雅，三层楼梯的左右还有用石头刻成的两头公狮。

出来迎接的仆人与管家都和主人一个样，面无表情的冰冷，裴柱现的心底没来由的一阵心慌，她脚步有些迟疑，可孙胜完牵着她的手又那么温暖，恍惚之间竟有些似梦。

「怎么了？」孙胜完回头看她，眼神清澈透明，带着上流社会特有的尊贵及骄傲。

裴柱现摇摇头，不自觉的拉紧身上的外套，她总觉得所有人都在打量著她，「……我不知道妳原来大有来头……」

孙胜完头一次笑了，微微上扬的嘴角和飘起的尾音显示她心情甚好，「我认为这些在妳的美貌之前都不值得一提。」

裴柱现感觉的到自己的双颊正在发烫，她娇羞的低下头嘴里喃喃自语，孙胜完没能听清，倒也不急着问出答案，她瞥见外套底下若隐若现的肌肤，眉毛不自觉的挑动了一下。

「走吧，外头冷，我不希望妳著凉。」

別墅内开了暖气，室内温度和外头相比真的温暖不少，孙胜完招来女仆，和她交代了几句之后走向还在大厅内四处张望的裴柱现，「－－我先请小林带妳去换件衣服，顺便告诉妳房间在哪，待会想看多久我都陪妳看，好吗？」

「好！妳说的，打勾勾！」

孙胜完伸出手指勾住了裴柱现的，「快去吧，我在这等妳。」

……

裴柱现亦步亦趋的跟在女仆身后拐过一个又一个的弯，走廊上的所有门都是紧闭的，她有些好奇、却又不敢开口，紧张感突然冲进她的脑海里，她剎那间觉得自己就这样随着陌生人走是不是一个错误的决定，但孙胜完的声音那么温柔、眼神那么诚恳……更直接了当的说，她也不敢一个人待在既有尸体、四周又暗到不行的废弃工厂里。

走廊的尽头就是她的房间，刚刚被孙胜完唤作小林的女仆将门推开，打开了墙壁上的电灯开关，整间房间大的不像话，左侧摆著能睡下三个人那么大的床、右侧还有液晶电视、沙发等家具，床的左边就是窗户，看出去就是別墅的后花园，就算是晚上景观还是挺好的，后花园中央有个喷水池，正中央有个希腊女神的雕像，厕所旁还有间走入式的更衣间，里头摆满了光看就觉得所费不赀的礼服与配饰。

「哇……这间房间真的能给我吗？」裴柱现眨眨眼睛，突然觉得自己有什么资格拥有这一切，她回头看着小林，对方却面有难色。

「……当然适合您。」小林低著头，说是毕恭毕敬又有些牵强，好像更多的是发自内心的惧怕。

「是、是嘛……」

「小姐，您先去换衣服吧，我们主人不喜欢久等。」

「哎？啊、好的。」

小林关上了门，裴柱现赤著脚走进浴室里，小心翼翼的把覆在身上的外套披在椅背上，站在莲蓬头前，扭开热水的开关。

温度正适的热水洒在身上，裴柱现瞇起眼睛让水流把身上的灰尘洗掉，沐浴乳流过手肘和膝盖的时候传来阵阵的刺痛，她低头一看才发现擦破皮了。

把全身上下洗干净之后，裴柱现用毛巾把湿漉漉的发包起，身上穿的纯白的浴袍质地柔软让她忍不住多摸了两下后才走到柜子前四处翻找，只可惜她把三层柜都找过一遍了，就是找不到药膏能擦，她有些气馁的吐了口气。

「找什么呢？」孙胜完的声音冷不防从背后响起，裴柱现就像受到惊吓的动物猛然跳了一下，摀著胸口向后转，只见孙胜完双手抱胸倚靠在门板上。

「啊……不，只是在找医药箱。」裴柱现缓了缓心跳，孙胜完快步的走来，将她拉到椅子上坐下，裴柱现这时才发现她原来早把医药箱带来了，孙胜完从里头拿出了棉花棒和乳白色的膏药，挤上一点后看向裴柱现。

「伤到哪了？」她眼神透露著焦急，却没有急着在她身上东摸西摸，而是等着裴柱现回答。

裴柱现愣愣的卷起袖子露出手肘上的擦伤，孙胜完微侧过身，先是轻轻点了一下，「痛不痛？」裴柱现抿著唇摇头，孙胜完眼睛扫过裴柱现的脸，挑了挑眉，把剩余的药全数裹在了伤口上，又以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把纱布贴了上去，将伤口包了个彻底。

裴柱现放下了浴袍的袖子，孙胜完却还没把药收好，反而又挤了一些，像是知道还有其他伤口一般等待着，这让裴柱现有些意外，却还是乖乖曲起膝盖，有些打趣的问：「怎么知道还有这里？」

孙胜完上药的手明显一顿，随即若无其事的继续动作，她为了掩饰尴尬的笑了两声，「……刚才发觉妳走路姿势怪怪的才这么猜想，没想到真被我猜中了。」

裴柱现挑起一边眉毛，总觉得哪里不太对劲却又说不上来，放在侧边的手握紧了又松开。

孙胜完把东西收好后坐到沙发的另一侧，双手交叠放在大腿上，「我能问些问题吗？」

「嗯？」裴柱现把目光从脚尖移到孙胜完脸上，大眼睛眨呀眨的，尾音带着疑惑的上扬。

「妳……」差点说出口的话噎在喉咙，孙胜完吞了一口口水，重新组织了问句，「怎么会一个人出现在那种地方呢？」

「……说来妳大概也不相信，那个人是我的相亲对象。」裴柱现不自在的抠著指甲，「我早该明白花言巧语包装之下的任何话都不能轻易的相信。」

－－他明明说会好好地把我送回家的，怎么知道车子开往的却是市区的反方向、是越发偏僻的山区。当她一看见停下的地方是哪里时，心跳几乎缓不过来，在男人粗鲁的抓上她手腕之前赶紧开了车门逃跑。

再之后，就是孙胜完看见的那样了。

孙胜完的手越过后方，轻轻揽住她颤抖的肩膀，语调温柔的像春天迎面而来的风，吹走她所有的不安，也像刚晒过太阳的棉被那样柔软的将她包围。「没事了，妳现在在这，再没有人能够伤害到妳。」

她松懈的下来，软软的往前倾，额头靠在孙胜完有些硌人的肩膀上，轻轻的瞇起眼睛。

就这么一次，她决定纵容自己、放任自己接受来自別人的好意。

像梦境一样梦幻，像美梦一样使人沉溺的好意。

……

一个礼拜过去了，裴柱现享受过了奢华顶级的待遇后开始有些想家。

她熟练的用刀叉切著牛排，牛肉的纤维在锐利的刀尖下被一分为二，叉子缓缓的刺入肉块，沾上被研磨的细致的玫瑰盐后送进嘴里，肉汁与满足感在口中炸开，最后被咽进肚里。裴柱现放下刀叉，用餐巾纸擦嘴，目光瞥了一眼坐在对面的孙胜完，她正专心的挑著鱼排里细小的鱼刺，皱起的眉头与上翘的唇带着年少的稚嫩，一切都显得那么可爱。

「胜完吶，谢谢妳这一个礼拜的照顾。」

「哎？」太过专心的结果就是没能仔细听清楚对方说的话，她只听见了后面几个字，「什么意思？为什么突然说感谢？」

「嗯？借住了这么久当然得说声谢谢啊，以后有机会再带伴手礼来找妳玩－－」

刀叉挣脱了孙胜完的手先是撞上了瓷盘尔后掉到了地上，一旁待命的仆人连忙上前捡了起来并补上一组新的。孙胜完的表情看起来颇为不悅，目光锐利的像那天晚上，她直直的看向裴柱现，双手交叉垫著下巴。

「以后？再来找我？」孙胜完重复了一次关键词后勾起一边唇角冷笑一声。「现吶，我感觉妳……误会了什么。」

「哎？」一瞬间从脚底窜上来一股冷意，裴柱现顿时觉得自己像被狮子盯上的猎物，只得在那尖锐而兇猛的目光下颤抖害怕。

「打从妳答应我的邀请那一刻……」孙胜完站起身，朝着仆人的方向看了一眼，只见两名女仆立刻点头示意，走向裴柱现。「我就没想过让妳离开。」

还在震惊之中的裴柱现左右手同时被箝制住，她慌张的左看右看，「什么……！」她们的力气出乎意料的大，裴柱现挣扎之余还是被拖向了门外，最后回头望了孙胜完一眼，希望她只是在开什么恶劣的玩笑，只见孙胜完板着一张脸回望着她，拳头握的紧紧的抵在餐桌上。

……

并不是玩笑。

裴柱现屈膝坐在床边，右脚纤细白嫩的脚踝被扣上了脚镣，铁鍊的另一头牢牢的固定在床脚，扯动的时候还会发出金属碰撞的声音，自从那顿午餐之后，她已经被关在这个房间两天，除了三餐準时的被小林送到房内以外，她没有看过其他任何人，包括孙胜完。

窗户的开关也被锁上了铁鍊，她每天醒来唯一能做的，就是在铁鍊能抵达的半径内走来走去，偶尔看看电视、偶尔看看天空，然后盯着送进来的饭从冒著腾腾热烟到冷掉。

“叩叩”敲门声猛然响起，裴柱现从窗外一望无际的蓝天中回过神来，往床头的方向挪了挪。

「小姐，我来替您送午餐。」小林对于一口也没动到的早餐并不觉得诧异，这两天来，裴柱现除了水以外什么也没入口过。

「我不想吃午餐……求求妳，放我离开这里好吗？」裴柱现泫然欲泣的表情委屈至极，圆眼睛里盈满了泪水。

「这……这并不是我能决定的……」小林別开目光，尽量不对上裴柱现的眼神。

「妳先出去吧。」孙胜完的声音从门后传来，让房内的两个人都吓了一大跳，裴柱现抿了抿发白的唇没说话，小林则是赶紧放下餐盘退出房间。

孙胜完缓缓走了过来，每走一步，裴柱现就往里头更退一步，一直到铁鍊拉紧动弹不得，才逞强著仰起头面对对方，孙胜完见她也逃不了了，索性坐在床沿，轻轻牵起裴柱现的手仔细观察，又确认般的用指尖轻触她骨节分明的手，拂过手腕凸起的骨后往上游移至手肘，「伤口好了，可妳却瘦了。」

裴柱现稍稍用力，把手从对方手里抽出，別过头，「妳別碰我。」

「怎么了？是东西不好吃吗？」孙胜完拿起汤匙，搅动了碗里的浓汤，「吃吧，算我求妳了，哦？」

裴柱现只是摇摇头没有回答，无声的抗议是她最后的挣扎，孙胜完皱著眉头起身掏出手机拨通电话。「叫chef现在立刻上来找我。」她握着手机的手用力到发白，隐忍的怒气让她全身小幅度的抖著，看了裴柱现一眼后便离开了房间。

裴柱现愣了愣，明显感受到她不知从何而来的怒气，小跑着到了门边凑上耳朵偷听，只听见碗盘和餐具掉落在地上的声响，还有那人不由分说的强硬命令。

「跪下。」

「是的，主人……」

“啪－－”清脆的巴掌声透过门板传了过来，裴柱现有些愧疚，她太清楚孙胜完为了什么生气，明明她才是罪魁祸首，却没有勇气出声制止。

－－她自己都顾不好自己了。

「这么难吃也敢端给客人吃？我花钱请你来让我丟脸？」

「对不起，我、我知道错了，以后不会了。」

「还有下次，就不会那么简单就放过你，把这里给我收拾干净。」

「是……」

脚步声由远而近，裴柱现还来不及反应，门被一把拉开，重心不稳的她身体不由自主的往前倒，跌进了孙胜完怀里，她愣愣的眨眨眼睛，随后又像触电般向后弹，后脚跟拌到铁鍊，一屁股跌坐在地上。

孙胜完叹了口气，「真的这么讨厌我？」

「……我求求妳……放过我吧……」

「但是，外面的世界既汙秽又险恶，在这里妳永远不会受到伤害的。」孙胜完蹲在裴柱现面前，示弱般的低姿态，伸出双手。「妳想做什么都可以，我能够满足妳所有的一切。」

只要妳不要离开。

裴柱现摇摇头，既心酸又无奈的扯开嘴角，露出苦涩的笑容。「我想要的只有自由，可那偏偏是妳无法给我的唯一一样东西。」

「……」

孙胜完一直到最后都没有回应就离开了房间，夕阳西下后留下的是遍地的黑暗，天空厚重的云遮住了满月，裴柱现屈膝倚靠著门，眼前的视线逐渐模糊，她抬头望了一眼墙上的钟，距离晚餐送来的时间还有十分钟左右，意识却像猛然的被人抽掉一般，眼前一黑，瘦小而脆弱的身躯倒在冰冷的大理石上。

……

裴柱现睁开眼的第一瞬间，映入眼帘是一片的白。

白色的墙、白色的天花板、白色的被单、白色的睡衣。

她动了动手，才发现自己右手正吊着点滴，细长的软管从手背上一直连到病床旁立著的滴注袋，门外传来模糊的交谈声，人影透过门上的小窗透进来，裴柱现赶紧闭上眼装做还没醒来的样子。

「她怎么还没醒？不是说了今天会醒过来？」是孙胜完的声音。

「哎？啊……预计是今天没错，可能晚一点就……」女医师手上还拿着报表，慌慌张张的上下翻阅病历，唯唯诺诺的应答著。

「今天没醒来，明天妳就準备收拾行李滚去非洲。」

「哎？但是、大小姐，呃……」孙胜完有些不耐烦，挥挥手表示她不想再听，女医师摸摸鼻子，离开时顺手把门带上。

孙胜完拉了一张圆椅子坐在一旁，看着裴柱现紧紧闭着的眼，上翘的睫毛轻轻颤动，日光灯照在她苍白的脸孔上更添几分病态的美感，孙胜完拉过她冰冷的手轻轻的搓暖，低著头喃喃自语著，裴柱现忍不住偷看，只见孙胜完双手捧著她的手，将额头抵在手背上，像教堂里的信徒虔诚而卑微的祷告。

「求求妳、快醒来吧。」她的声音听起来竟有些哽咽，「只要妳醒过来，我什么都答应妳，好吗？」

「－－真的？」久没开口说话的声音沙哑的可怕，孙胜完猛然的抬头，四目相交的当下眼里满是欣喜，她又惊又喜，準备按下床头的服务铃叫医生进来，却被裴柱现挡了下来，躺在床上的病人没有放过后面那句话，又问了一次：「什么都能答应我？」

孙胜完张嘴想说些什么，最后又收了回去，「嗯，什么都能答应妳。」

「放我走。」

裴柱现感觉孙胜完握着她的手倏然收紧，却又保持著不弄痛她的力道，孙胜完咬紧后牙槽深呼吸了好几次，才终于下定决心睁开眼。「好，等医生评估妳可以出院之后，我就放妳走。」

裴柱现松了一口气，又安心的闭上眼，丝毫没有注意到孙胜完脸上脆弱又悲哀的表情。

……

今天是由孙胜完亲自开车的，裴柱现坐在副驾驶座上，心情甚好的哼着不知名的曲子，孙胜完从头到尾都没有表现出任何情绪，双手紧紧扣着方向盘不发一语，裴柱现告诉她哪里要转弯时她也只是闷闷的应著，裴柱现用余光打量著她，她好似从来没好好的观察过身旁这个人的模样，如今这么一看，突然觉得她倒也长的还不错。

可惜就是在错误的情况下相遇了，要是她俩是在公司相遇，或是偶然在街上因为一些小事而认识，大概结局就会有所不同，可惜命运老是爱开玩笑，偏偏得要用这种方式、这种结局结束一段缘分。

「所以说……妳一直都是一个人吗？」裴柱现推算著路程还有一大段路，干脆就趁这最后的一段时间多了解一下关于这个人。

「对。」可惜孙胜完好像完全不想搭理她，连回应的话都是少的可怜。

「那妳父母呢？在国外工作？」

孙胜完从鼻子哼气，显然在逃避这个问题。「与其聊这个还不如聊妳的父母。」

「哎？」

「爸爸经商失败需要很多钱对吧？所以才安排那个相亲？让妳嫁给有钱人家的孩子，就能够解决公司的财务纠纷？」

「妳是怎么……」

「我是怎么知道的？现吶。」孙胜完趁着红灯扭过头看她，挑起的眉毛像在同情她，又像是在嘲笑她。「我很在意妳，所以调查过妳。」

「在妳醒来之前，我曾透过手下打电话给妳的父母亲，告诉他们只要他们愿意，我可以解决所有的债务，条件是……」

「条件是，把我送给妳？」裴柱现手心里蹭出一层汗，有些不可置信。

孙胜完轻笑，「并不是送，毕竟我也是有付出的。」

结果就是裴柱现的父母一口答应了这个条件，裴爸爸是个生意人、彻头彻尾的生意人，天大地大，都没有他的事业及野心大。以利益为前提的人孙胜完应付过太多，她早就看透了那些见钱眼开的人伪装的嘴脸，她的父母这里夸一下长相、那里夸一下学历多高，还不都是为了让孙胜完能看在这些份上多给一些。

孙胜完打从心底的替裴柱现感到悲哀，但她并不打算放弃。她就是倾家荡产也甘愿，只要能换来裴柱现，就算失去全世界也无所谓。应该说，裴柱现就是她的全世界，其他的她都可以拋弃。

「……妳真的很卑鄙。」

「当然，我并不是那么霸道的人。」孙胜完打了方向灯，将车子停在路边，掏出手机点了几下后把萤幕朝向裴柱现，上头是一串数字。「为了不让妳有机会逃回家里，我特地派了我的私人飞机，把妳的父母送到一个除了我以外没有人知道的小岛，妳放心、他们会在那里安享晚年，我不会亏待他们。」

裴柱现皱著眉头，显然没有明白她的意思。

「现在、妳的选择来了。我可以放妳走，妳现在就可以下车离开，可是我会立刻打电话让人把整台飞机炸得粉碎……或者妳乖乖的和我回家，我能保证所有人都能得到幸福。」

「要我做这种选择，妳干脆让我死了算了。」裴柱现咬牙切齿道，她原以为自己就要摆脱这犹如地狱般的生活，却没想到只是短暂见到了阳光，还是没能够真正的逃离这里。

「好啊。」孙胜完笑了，像是一开始就猜到了裴柱现的回答一样，车速比刚才来时都还快上许多，没多久就开到了海边。

海边的空气里都参杂著咸味，甚至有些黏腻，孙胜完扯著裴柱现的手腕，两个人在沙滩上印下一整排的脚印，直直的通向水边，孙胜完从背后推了推她的背，「去吧，不是想死的吗？」

「……」裴柱现紧紧的咬著下唇，双手握拳，指甲深深的陷进肉里，留下了半月形的印记。

「怎么？害怕了？」孙胜完嘲讽的声音在后头响起，裴柱现回头一看，只见对方双手抱胸，一副“就知道妳不敢”的样子。

裴柱现的胜负欲一下子被那带着嘲讽的表情点燃，不过就是走进去嘛！眼一闭、牙一咬就过了！

她踢掉脚上的鞋子向前奔跑，冰凉的海水打在她的身上让她忍不住打了冷颤，沾湿了的裤子黏在她的皮肤上颇不舒服，越往前脚步越是沉重，到达水深及腰的部位时几乎已经要用尽她所有力气，只好用双手奋力的划，大浪打过来时喷到脸上的海水逼得她眼睛也睁不开，刺激的她不停流着眼泪，水淹过心脏的时候已经难以呼吸，小时候溺水的恐惧顿时间大过所有思绪，脚一软，便沉入了水里。

呼吸不到空气、看不清眼前的一切。

“啊，原来死掉这么的痛苦”

她突然的开始害怕死亡了。

在意识断线前一秒，后头伸来了一只手，搂住了她的脖子将她向后拖。

那人的声音夹杂著海浪拍打的声音传进她的耳里。

「回家吧。」

……

裴柱现最终还是回到了孙胜完的宅邸，回到这个高贵、优雅的牢笼里。

只是孙胜完的态度好像变了许多，不再像以前那样将她绑在房里，她现在拥有了在別墅里四处走动的自由，也拥有除了冷漠以外更多面向的孙胜完。

孙胜完开始会对她笑了，开始能够像朋友一样的相处、偶尔能开开玩笑，或窝在那柔软的不可思议的沙发上一起看电影，她偶尔也会在孙胜完的书房里，一边看着她在书桌前忙工作，一边坐在暖炉前面听着里头的木柴被烧的劈啪作响，前阵子是台风的季节，整夜打个没完的雷声吓的裴柱现根本不能好好睡觉，於是她溜出房间，在灯火通明的走廊上寻找，经过一间又一间底下没透光的房间后终于在房子的另外一边找到了唯一还亮着的地方。

她轻轻敲了门，理所当然的听见了里头沉稳回应，「请进。」

孙胜完捧著还冒著烟的咖啡，消瘦的身躯窝在办公椅里，衬著后头一闪而过点亮夜空的闪电，歪著头看向她。「怎么了？」

方才跑出来的时候忘记穿拖鞋了。裴柱现动动脚趾，把双手背在后头。「睡不着。」

孙胜完有些意外的睁大眼睛，随后放下咖啡杯，掩著嘴轻笑，「什么呀？妳该不会怕打雷？」

「才、才不，就只是睡不着。」裴柱现不满的噘著嘴，看着孙胜完从办公椅上起身，缓缓地朝她走来。「妳忙完了吗？要是很忙的话我……」

「不忙。」她顺了顺裴柱现刚才在床上打滚的时候弄乱的头发，轻轻的将发丝捋到耳后。「妳都能特意绕一整圈走来找我了，还有什么事能比妳更重要？」

「对，我的房间真的好远。」

「那今晚睡我的房间？」

「我可以吗？」

孙胜完倾向前，轻轻点了一下她的额头，「妳当然可以，如果妳想，这整栋房子都可以给妳。」

裴柱现只是揪紧了她的衣角，所有的亲暱举动，她从来不给回应，只是单方面的接受。

她觉得自己有些坏心眼了，她怎么可能不知道得不到回应的苦，但既然孙胜完也是这样对待她的、那她这样倒也情有可原。

孙胜完也没说什么，只是她每次亲吻她之后，裴柱现都能在她眼里发现满满的失落及委屈。

那一瞬间，裴柱现都会忘记自己才是受到折磨的人，对方看起来越可怜、她反而越开心，妳折磨我，而我也折磨著妳。

孙胜完牵着她走到自己的房间，整体的摆设跟自己房里的差不多，只是这间的家具更少了些，倒很符合那人的个性，年下开了灯，掀开棉被的一角，示意著让她躺下，裴柱现动作轻快的钻进棉被里，枕头传来孙胜完爱用的洗发精香味，孙胜完替她盖好了被子，绕了床尾一圈，在另外一边坐下。

「小时候我睡不着，妈妈都会坐在我的身边唱歌给我听。」孙胜完伸长了脚在前面晃呀晃，「想听什么？」

「妳唱的我都听。」裴柱现把棉被拉到脖子下方，只露出一颗头，眼睛眨呀眨的，又想起了上次没得到回答的那个问题，於是她又问了一次：「现在能聊聊妳父母了吗？」

孙胜完拍著她胸口的手顿了顿，又若无其事的继续动作，「他们说要去度二次蜜月，妳看，都结婚那么多年了、怎么还有閒情逸致搭邮轮环游世界呢？」

「……然后呢？」

孙胜完半垂著眸子，鲜少的在她面前示弱。「－－然后就出事啦，整艘船就这样神奇的消失在雷达图上，消失在广阔无边的太平洋里。」

裴柱现伸出手，摸上孙胜完的脸，「那妳也很可怜。」

「但我现在拥有了妳，那么前半生失去的、倒也不这么让人后悔了。」

裴柱现只是抿了抿唇没有说话，孙胜完空著的手盖上她还睁著的双眸。「睡吧，我来为妳唱歌。」

孙胜完的声音一直都很温柔，配上抒情的慢歌特別吸引人，哄著哄著裴柱现的眼皮就越发沉重，伴著正好唱完的尾音进入梦乡。

孙胜完坐在她的身边，拳头半握着，手指轻轻的扫过她的脸颊，最后停留在下巴。

如果我是在一望无际的黑暗里载浮载沉的船只，那么妳明亮的双眸就是岸边的灯塔，指引我走向唯一正确的方向。像我这样一昧的强留着妳，会不会总有一天，妳眼里的光就被我消磨殆尽了？

－－我不能一直强迫著妳，所以我要让妳自愿留在这里。

……

裴柱现做了一个梦，梦里的她穿着白色的洋装在后花园里奔跑，孙胜完带着宠溺的眼神在大洋伞下的桌椅旁等着她，她笑着摘了一朵花想着待会亲手送给孙胜完，粉红色的小花朵乖巧的躺在裴柱现手心里。

「现吶。」

她听见孙胜完的呼唤，於是她回过头，却发现孙胜完的表情很不对劲，明明是在笑，眼神却充满着悲伤。

「现吶，我要走了。」

「哎？」

孙胜完向她挥了挥手，接着转过身越走越远，裴柱现一时之间慌了手脚，拔腿朝着孙胜完跑去，只可惜跑的速度根本跟不上孙胜完离开的速度，只能看着那人的背影越来越小、小的再也看不见。

「孙胜完－－！」

裴柱现猛然坐起身，恶梦让她满头大汗，她大口的喘著气，往身旁的位子一摸，掌心感受到的是毫无温度的冰冷。裴柱现耸耸肩，慢条斯理的到浴室梳洗，都整理完毕后才发现孙胜完的拖鞋还扔在床边。

到底是走的多着急才会连鞋都忘了穿呢？裴柱现一边想着，一边套上她的毛茸茸拖鞋往外走。

她走向书房，才发现书房的门锁上了，她把耳朵贴在门板上，却听不见里头有任何声响，小林正巧从楼梯走了上来，一副慌慌张张的样子。

她把裴柱现的衣物都用袋子装了起来，塞进她怀里，「小姐！大小姐今天出门处理公事了，您要走的话趁现在！」

「……啊？」

「您不是一直想逃离这里的吗？今天正是最好的时机！」裴柱现被她半推半就的带到门口，一打开门，外头停著一辆黑色的车，车上的司机摇下车窗向她点头。

「快呀！大小姐难得不在家的！司机会送您到机场，妳拿着这张机票就能去找妳的父母！」

「为、为什么……」事到如今，裴柱现却有些退缩。

她紧抱着手上的袋子，盯着那张机票却犹豫了许久，忽然的又想起孙胜完的脸，心里不知名的情绪不停的胀大，脚像黏在地板上般跨不出那一步。

明明这就是她等待已久的机会，错过这次、大概再也无法离开这里了。

－－但是，她真的想要离开吗？

就像孙胜完说的，她在这里不会受到任何伤害，孙胜完把她保护的好好的，这种生活是她辛苦工作一辈子也得不到的待遇。

更重要的是，她看过孙胜完眼里的悲伤与落寞，也知道孙胜完除了她以外没有其他亲人。她如果就这样离开了，那孙胜完是不是就得一个人每天每夜与寂寞作伴？她光想像那个画面，心就犹如千刀万剐般的痛。

「小姐？」

裴柱现摇摇头，把敞开的大门又重新关上，她没有回头看着小林，只是盯着门板，不知道是在说给她听，还是说给自己听。「我想……我大概错过了离开的时机了。」

「妳应该离开的。」

孙胜完的声音猛然的从背后响起，裴柱现蓦然回首，孙胜完双手插口袋，靠在楼梯的扶手旁边，裴柱现的心跳狠狠漏了一拍，却又感到一丝侥幸，她走向孙胜完，伸出双手搂住她的脖子，将下巴抵在对方肩膀上。

「我说，妳应该离开的。」孙胜完的声音在颤抖，肩膀也轻轻地颤抖著，「我给过妳太多次机会了，拆掉妳的脚镣、门也从来不上锁，甚至、甚至，都做到这个地步了……」

「胜完，我不想走。」裴柱现的声音在耳边响起，像令人安心的催眠曲，「我想留下，別再试图赶我走了。」

「……」孙胜完的手在口袋里握紧又松开，她将双手从口袋里伸出来，环上裴柱现的腰。

裴柱现欣喜若狂的把身子更往对方身上贴，她在笑，因为被接受了而开心的笑。孙胜完也笑了。

不过是代表计划成功的笑。

……

孙胜完瞇著眼睛把纸张扔进壁炉里，看着上头的字在火焰中燃烧殆尽，裴柱现手里端着一盘水果从外头走进来，她把水果放在桌上，从后头搂住了孙胜完的腰，把头埋在她发间嗅著她最爱的香味，「想什么？亲爱的。」

孙胜完侧过头看她，眼中倒映著摇曳的火光，她浅浅一笑。

在想妳说的没错，我骨子里就是个卑鄙的人。

买通了妳的相亲对象诱使他带着妳去那种地方，让自己成了拯救妳的善人，又想方设法的送走妳的父母，让妳除了我以外再也无依无靠，算準了妳怕水，让恐水的恐惧卷走妳想以死离开我的念头，最后再联合着大家要骗妳离开，让妳自己想清楚、想通妳到底是为了什么而留下。

所有的巧合与机遇，都是我为了引诱妳而设下的陷阱，而这些秘密，妳永远也不会知道。

孙胜完脑海里的千头万绪一瞬间搅和在一起，最后融成了一句话。

「在想……我真的好喜欢妳。」

－END－


End file.
